


Teaching Aid

by Topicabo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicabo/pseuds/Topicabo
Summary: “Special ordered them. Figured you’d appreciate something a bit more - bespoke.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Teaching Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Another for Soft Smut Sunday, prompt word "Restraint". Late again, but it's done!

When Greg appears in the doorway of their bedroom, nude, handcuffs dangling in a loose grip that are certainly not regulation, Mycroft doesn’t respond beyond a lift of his brow.

Greg looks on in amusement, hips cocked to the side, one hand braced against the doorframe. His gaze flicks to the file in Mycroft’s hands and then back. He grins, waiting.

Mycroft calmly sets the file aside.

Without a word, Greg saunters over to the bed and climbs on, nearly catlike as he settles next to Mycroft.

“Hi.”

Mycroft’s lips twitch into a slight smile.

“Hello.” He takes in the handcuffs resting on the mattress between them. Black leather exterior, adjustable buckles, padded inner linings.

They look well made.

“Special ordered them,” Greg murmurs. His fingers toy idly with the connecting chain. “Figured you’d appreciate something a bit more - bespoke.”

_Oh, you delectable man._

“A gift for me?”

Greg huffs quietly. “For both of us.”

If there happens to be an increase in the pitch of Mycroft’s pulse, he doesn’t let on. Greg can likely tell all the same.

“And what is the occasion?” Mycroft asks. The lamplight casts soft over Greg’s features, drawing Mycroft’s eyes to where the shadows gather along the curves and valleys of his bare skin.

“Remember that time we went to Edinburgh?” Greg’s eyes glitter as he clarifies, “You know. The second night.”

Mycroft does. One doesn’t easily forget the first time they’re able to come from penetration alone. From Greg’s little smirk, he knows exactly what effect that particular memory is having on Mycroft, and is enjoying it too.

“Quite fondly, as it happens,” Mycroft says, pushing away the comforter. It only takes a slight nudge to tip Greg onto his back.

“And you remember what you said in shower between rounds?”

As Mycroft settles astride Greg, in his mind he hears the words he’d whispered into Greg’s ear that night, as he’d pressed him flush against the chilled tiles.

_“Patience, Gregory. You’d do well to learn it.”_

“Hmm… I believe I do.” Mycroft bends down, mouthing gently under Greg’s chin, seeking out the fine bristles of stubble with his tongue. “What are you suggesting, Gregory?” He indulges himself on Greg’s throat, allowing a few of his sinuous squirms before biting down in chastisement.

Greg jerks, going still, hands grasping at Mycroft’s upper back.

“Cuff me to the headboard,” he breathes, trembling. Firmer pressure from Mycroft’s teeth drags a moan from the depths of his chest. “Pin me down. Make me beg. Don’t let me come until I do.”

Mycroft hums as he licks slowly over the mark he’s just left. “To start.” His fingers slide over the sheets, finding and curling around one of the cuffs' leather loops. “After all, the only way to ensure you’re properly instructed is to be thorough. _Very_ thorough.”

With one last hard kiss, hard enough to make Greg gasp as their lips come apart, Mycroft leans back in his perch.

He lifts the handcuffs and smiles.

“Now. Arms up by your head, Gregory.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the Clarice82 picture "Sweet and Sexy Temptation". If you've seen this lovely piece of art, then you'll also know that having it up as a reference means I've been staring at Greg's butt constantly. XD


End file.
